warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Bluestar kept her kits?
I looked at Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stonekit, at their blueish, greyish fur. I didn’t understand how Mosskit’s fur was black and white. Should I sacrifice my kits to save ThunderClan? Or should I keep them? I wondered. I ruffled my fur, starving. Thank StarClan my kits were asleep, or I would feel so guilty. I decided to leave my kits, my poor starving kits, with Leopardfoot, and I raced towards sunningrocks. A cat was there, and I knew who it was. It was the father of my kits, Oakheart. He ran towards me, his eyes shining. I turned away, eyes blinking with tears. “When can I see the kits?” He asked me. “Never.” I answered. “What?” He asked, green eyes blinking in confusion. “Never.” I repeated, and I ran back to the nursery. His burning green gaze burned in my mind. I slipped in, curling my tail around my three kits. I fell asleep, dreaming that I had a big happy family. When I woke, there was a strange noise outside. “RiverClan!” Cats snarled. I peered outside, and almost dropped down dead right there. It was Oakheart. “I wish to join this clan!” He said bravely. Sunstar nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, we do need more warriors. Why though?” He asked. “I-” Oakheart began, but I jumped up. Stonekit tumbled off of me. “Because, he fathered my kits.” I said, pain flashing in my eyes. “How could you?” Snowfur asked. “Your mates with Thistleclaw!” I growled. “Your mates with a fish-brain!” She mustered. “Thistleclaw is evil!” I snarled. Her eyes widened, and she turned away. “I have an idea. If Bluestar thinks Thistleclaw is evil, and Snowfur dislikes Oakheart, why don’t they get put outside, with no food and no water, and no shelter. They have to work together to figure out how to survive. That way both can stay in ThunderClan.” Sunstar suggested. I nodded. “Thistleclaw, let’s go.” Oakheart mewed calmly. He padded towards the forest, while Thistleclaw glanced at me angrily before following, with a snarl. “Wait! Don’t go! You have my scent.” Mistykit, a exact copy of me, bounced in front of Oakheart. “Go away little kit. I’ve more important business to do then talk to a mousedunged cat.” Thistleclaw pushed her away, too hard, and she fell against my other two kits. Mosskit and Stonekit stood up, while Mistykit sniffled sadly. “No one hurts my kit!” I screeched. I jumped on Thistleclaw, Snowfur’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. I bit his neck deeply, and blood leaked out of the wound. “Or you can do that too?” Sunstar faltered. Blood seeped out of the deep wound, and Thistleclaw gasped for air until his final breath was taken. Although he was an ambitious cat, he didn’t deserve to die. But he did hurt my kit. “She killed him!” Tigerclaw growled. “He did hurt her kit, and he always had it our for Bluefur.” Sunstar mewed. “Come meet your kits.” I mewed to a surprised Oakheart. I lead him towards the nursery, where my kits were hiding. “This.” I said pointing at Mosskit, “is Mosskit. This is Mistykit and this is Stonekit.” I introduced them to each other. “They are so cute!” He mewed, his eyes studying each kit. “None of them look like me.” He observed. “Yes, but Mosskit has your deep voice, and body shape.” I pointed out. He examined them some more, and nodded his head. “Bluefur, may I talk to you?” Sunstar asked. I made a quick glance at Oakheart, and padded away slowly. “What is it?” I asked. “Why would you be mates with a fish-brain?” He asked, hurt. ' “Why would you care?” I asked. That must have hurt him a lot, because he flinched. “I care because your father flirts to Dappletail, now your mother is gone, and your sister is dead, an-and your mate is a RiverClan warrior!” He burst out. “And? What would life be if everything was perfect? We would be kittypets! I am upset my family died, or messed up, but I still love them! If they were all there I would get sick of them! And Oakheart happens to be a great warrior, and he will be an advantage to ThunderClan!” I cried. “Just leave.” He mewed, coldly. “What?” I asked. “Leave!” He snarled. “I-I don’t even know you anymore!” I cried. It was true, Sunstar used to be kind and loving. Now he’s just hard and cold. I ran to the nursery, curling around my kits. “What happened?” Oakheart asked. Tears blurred my vision. He sighed, probably not used to being in a enemy camp and not being attacked. His long, feathery tail curled around mine, and his nose tickled my ear. I fell asleep, my worries of Sunstar fading away. That was before I was surrounded by Tigerclaw and Sunstar in fourtrees. “I understood you having a mate. Who’d want to be my mate? But with a fish brain?” Sunstar sneered as I panicked, trying to find a way out of the ditch I was in. "What are you going to do now?" Tigerclaw laughed. "I have kits! They need me!" I cried, giving up as I fell, face to the ground. "Bluefur?" Sunstar asked. (I need suggestions to continue) ''''